


With all my senses

by creativwritingmind



Series: Two [47]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drunken Mistakes, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

The first sense Josh gained back was his ability to feel touch. The headache didn't even hit him right away, so he was able to marvel the feeling of skin on skin a bit. It was warm and cozy and he thought to himself that he was totally fine with it, at least for the moment. 

The second sense that hit him was taste. It was not even a little equally pleasing, it was disgusting to no end and let him remember what he had done the evening before. Luckily he felt no pile rising, so he swallowed a few times, hoping the taste would change and after a while it did. Well, it didn't really, but as the headache set in he learned that taste maybe wasn't so important at all. 

The third sense returning was his hearing. First, he found the light snore in his ear pretty funny and pondered if it was smart too rear the girl he was with up when she was awake. Slowly, in the back of his mind, it dawned that something was a little off the record, but his headache and the still sour taste in his mouth didn't let the thought front. 

That started to change when smell found it's way back into his brain again. While the texture of the skin had been a random feel, something that could belong to any person, the smell, and this smell in particular, was way to familiar to mistake it. Josh had studied that smell in various stages, from nearly non existing and overlayed by shower gel to prominent and choking when transported with sweat. Right now it was not too intrusive, but part of Joshs conclusion that the person lying on top of him was too close for his own liking. 

That assumption was triggered when his alcohol numbed brain slowly started to count the hints together. When his sight finally set in, the mischief was just confirmed, not revealed. It could have been a random morning in their bandmate-fren-brother-something-else-ship, it wasn't so unlikely that Tyler fell asleep on top of him. That they had both been dead drunk and ended up stark naked, was at least a cause for concerne. 

Unsure what to do, and aware of the fact that if he moved hell would brake loose in his body, Josh stayed put for a while and watched his friend slowly absolving the same stages he had been through. 

First Tyler snuggled up sleepy against his chest, obviously enjoying the warmth. Second his face where scrunched on the taste that must had been pretty similar to the one Josh experienced, they had both been drowning tequila together. His own groan on the heavy pain that hit his head was the first thing Tyler heared, pressing his hand to his forehead and his eyes shut. He inhaled deeply and that was when he ripped his eyes open, starring into the ones of his best friend directly before him. 

For a moment they both blinked dumbfolded, Josh realising the way his hand where still wrapped around the youngers hip, Tyler concentrating more on the fact how absolutly great both of their bodies seemed to think that was. Clearing his throat he tried to sound not too shaky as he broke the silence. "Morning Josh." Raising one of his eyebrows the drummer didn't dare to move as he was pretty sure that the slightest kind of friction would make this whole thing a lot more awkward then it already was. 

"Morning Ty." he answered dryly, feeling a blush running up his neck. "Soooo...." furrowing his brows in concentration and looking quite seriously the singer got on, "...I suppose we ended up in bed together yesterday." "The circumstances speak for that I guess." Nodding while biting his lower lip a bit Tyler still tried not to loose his concsience. "And did we...ah..." cursing himself inwardly he hoped that the other hadn't felt the twitch between his legs only on the thought of it, but given the shade of red on Joshs face getting even darker this hope seemed to be lost. 

Trying to help both of them kind of out of this Josh gave a weak: "Well, that's not proved already. We may have..I don't know...puked on our clothes or something?" Expanding his sense for feeling Tyler went into investigation then and sighed. Obviously, there were no point in being offended by this. Not anymore. Rolling off of his friend in one swift motion he gave another painfull grunt and covered his face with his hands. "Fuck...." "I mean...it's not really a first you use me as your personal mattress. So, we were probably full of puke or someone spilled his drink on us or..." "Josh." 

"we just sweated real bed and took them off..." "Joshua." "or it rained and we got wet and..." "JOSHUA WILLIAM SPOOKY DUN could you please just shut up for a minute?" Biting his tongue and giving his friend an expecting glance the drummer let his head fall to the side and faced the other. Tyler still battled his way through his headache, so he wasn't quiet the sight he was normally, with dark circles around his eyes and his hair standing in every direction possible. Still Josh couldn't really fight the fact that he was kind of beautiful as he smirked at him. 

"Dude...given the actual condition of my backside..." Josh had to bite back a laugh on that, "we have for sure." The tension eased with the smiles between them with realisation that the other did not freak out like each of them were supposed to do, so Tyler set the foundation of what was to become a perfect relationship. "And to be honest...was about time we did."


End file.
